Tren al Amor
by Krisrenesmee cullen swan
Summary: Bella y Edward crecieron juntos, desde siempre estuvieron para ayudarse el uno al otro. Ambos deseaban ir a estudiar al extranjero, pero cuando el padre de bella se casa con Sue Denali,impide que haga el viaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción **

Hola soy Isabella Swan pero me pueden decir Bella, yo te les contare mí historia, que es dolorosa pero el amor hizo que esto fuera llevadero….

Cuando yo tenía 9 años perdí a mi mamá en un accidente automovilístico por culpa de un hombre que no supo cruzar una pista. Mi madre por evitar matarlo terminó chocando y volcando con otro carro… con la muerte de mi madre, mí mundo se vino abajo. Pero yo era el apoyo que mi padre necesitaba para seguir adelante. Mi padre Charlie es arquitecto. Él sufrió mucho con la muerte de mamá (Renée)… hasta que un día mí padre conoció a una mujer (Sue) que a mí no me gustaba nada. Era como un presentimiento, que por culpa de esa mujer mi familia se iba a destruir y dicho y hecho esa mujer ocultaba un secreto muy oscuro. Pero para colmo no venia sola sino con 2 hijos que a partir de ahora serían mis hermanastros… Bueno la chica (Tanya) es antipática, creída y se cree el centro el universo, es extrovertida (_no hay nadie que la aguante_), él (Taylor) era tímido, amable, introvertido, simpático (con _él me siento bien tenemos mucho parecido_). Pero esto no fue lo peor que me pudo hacer esa bruja, (_como le digo yo_) Me separó de mí familia y de la persona con quien he estado en las buenas y malas Edward…

..

Hola soy Edward Cullen, soy mejor amigo de Bella. Pero me gustaría ser otra cosa más para ella que un simple amigo. Mi madre Esme Cullen una mujer emprendedora, tiene su propia cadena de hoteles que construyeron con mi papá (Carlisle). Bueno mi papá un hombre que luchó mucho por su familia y que ahora me cuida desde el cielo. Ya que mi padre murió cuando tenía 9 años, me dolió mucho ya que él era mi ejemplo a seguir, yo soy hijo único y creo que mi vida ha sido muy triste pero siempre hay esa luz de esperanza y fe. Que fueron mi madre y Bella (_en especial Bella_).

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chikas de fanfiction como les dije aca esta mi primer fic! espero q sea de su agrado y pues me apoyen con sus comentarios para poder seguir adelante con la historia ... Bueno bye cdtmxoo besos abrazos mordidaz su Amiga Krisrenesmee =D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I: "Las perdidas"

**Pov Edward (Presente)**

Me encuentro en una playa, con mí piano tocando. Recordando los tiempos en los que pasaba con Bella, cuando éramos apenas unos niños, lo único que se de ella es que esta con su medio hermano en otra parte del mundo. Después de que Sue Denali la separó de mí y su familia. Como me gustaría ser yo quien estuviera con ella, pero yo me encuentro frustrado y recordando. Le escribo cartas que ella no me responde hace casi un mes, cosa que me dice que ella se olvido de mí…

"_no tengo ninguna duda que él haya llegado amarla, pero estoy seguro de que yo la ame tanto como la amo él…_" Pensé.

Seguí acariciando mi piano recordando la belleza de Bella y las travesuras que hacíamos cuando éramos unos niños…

**Pov Bella (Pasado)**

_Edward me gusta mucho_- pensé...cuando me encontraba con él, a su costado y como siempre tocando para mí, acostando mí cabeza en su hombro, dejando me guiar por las melodías salientes del piano. -_Toca muy bien_ _el piano_-pensé para mí. Bueno él hacía todo bien era la perfección, era mi perfección. "¡_Qué piensas Bella_!" me dije para mí misma. _"¿Cómo que mío? Él es tu mejor amigo y nunca se fijara en ti como otra cosa"_

Al día siguiente fuimos a una playa muy hermosa donde estábamos jugando con un disco lanzándolo por los aires en la cual él atrapaba como si nada.

¡Ay!- dijo Edward cuando saltó para alcanzar el disco

¡Eso es grandioso!- dije sonrojándome por la cercanía en que se encontraban nuestro rostros.

Ahora inténtalo tú- dijo Edward tocando mi mano para coger el disco. Cosa que seguía aún más roja de lo normal. -Párate muy derecha- me dijo todavía guiándome por donde lanzar, -Mira al cielo Bella, concéntrate- me dijo como si para mí fuera fácil concentrarme con su cercanía y su mano en la mía. Nunca le había dicho cuanto lo amaba pero eso era un secreto para mí y nadie más, él me enseña de todo.

1 2 3 ¡ya! ¡lánzala! – le dije cuando seguía su mano con la mía y eso es lo que hizo cuando dijo 3 salió volando el disco yo reía y corría por la playa y él me perseguía… -¡si vuela!- dije gritando y riendo haciendo eco de mi risa.

Nos quedamos ahí disfrutando del atardecer en la playa sentados uno al costado del otro con un silencio cómodo, porque con él con una simple mirada nos trasmitíamos todo lo que no expresábamos con palabras.

Al llegar a casa mi padre se encontraba en la sala descansando. Yo quería mucho a mi papá y tanto a mamá, que todavía no llegaba de trabajar.

Al día siguiente Edward vino temprano. Él dice hacer magia conmigo cosa que no le creo ya que la magia no existe

Bella estira las manos-me decía Edward para poner monedas en la palma de mis manos -ciérrala Bella pero bien cerrada- A mí su yema de sus dedos me hacían cosquillitas y así de la nada desapareció una monedita

¡Oh!- me quede con la boca abierta porque así de la nada desapareció una moneda.

Bella cierra la boca te van a entrar moscas- me dijo riéndose cosa siguiente fue cerrar la boca ya que se seguía burlando de mí.

Edward otra vez- le dije dando aplausos y saltando por todo el alrededor… siempre que me encuentro triste ahí esta él para levantarme el ánimo y siempre me dice…

Eso es Bella sonríe así – me dijo Edward tocando mi mano y yo por supuesto sonrojándome a no poder mas, _"por eso me gusta Edward. Él es todo para mí_" pensé.

Dime Me enseñaras hacerlo ¿Sí? ¡Por favor! - le dije a Edward haciendo una carita de cordero degollado con la carita de sherck

No, no se dice el secreto-me dijo Edward riéndose de mi carita

Enséñame Edward Cullen – le dije jalándolo de la mano … él a continuación me enseño como se hacía pero lo realizaba muy rápido eso era injusto jump

Pero Edward lo puedes volver hacer es que no entendí ¿Sí?- le dije

¡Ah! ¡Qué pasa contigo! ¿acaso tus ojos no ven con claridad? No , ya te enseñe como –me dijo Edward riéndose

Aj ya verás que si puedo- le dije asiéndome la enojada con él-dame eso- dije quitándole las monedas con las que él había hecho la magia.

..

-¡Oh! – le dije cuando veía que se hacia la molesta y lo intentaba _"me gusta Bella"_ Pensé "¡_pero qué dices Edward contrólate_!".

Estuvimos ahí hasta que mi papá llego de trabajar con una cara de pánico, cosa que me preocupe mucho. Mi papá observaba mucho a Edward. No aguante más y le pregunté:

-¿papá que te pasó? ¿Porqué traes esa cara?- le dije sintiéndome yo también extraña como si algo malo hubiere pasado

- nada Bella, Edward vamos te llevo a tu casa tu mamá necesita de tu apoyo ahora- dijo mi papá como cara de tristeza que nunca le había visto.

- yo me voy con ustedes – dije, mi padre asintió con la cabeza

Al llegar a la casa de Edward se escuchaba a alguien llorar en la segunda planta, él subió y ahí vio a su mamá que se encontraba a llorando en un mar de lágrimas cosa que me pareció raro, Edward corrió y abrazó a su mamá y en eso yo entendí todo, algo le había pasado al papá de Edward y sin darme cuenta de mis ojos ya salían las lágrimas y cuando vi a Edward puede ver que él ya se había dado cuenta, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas estaban llenos de lagrimas y abrazaba muy fuerte a su madre en eso no aguante más y fui abrazar a Edward. Él me necesitaba en este difícil momento, lo veía tan indefenso intentando hacerse el fuerte enfrente su madre.

Yo no me quería ir de su lado pero mi papá me dijo que era mejor para preparar el velorio de Carlisle, así que asentí para irnos a casa. Todo el camino a casa me la pasé observando las desoladas calles como si supieran de nuestra tristeza.

Al día siguiente nos encontrábamos en el entierro cosa que no aguante ver más fue el sufrimiento de Edward y salí corriendo de ahí y me eché en un campo y me puse a llorar hasta que sentí unas gotitas caer en mi rostro y era Edward que estaba a mi costado nos miramos y nos abrazamos como dándonos fuerza mutuamente…

**Después de 2 meses…**

Llego el peor día de mi vida perdí a mi madre en un accidente automovilístico en la cual resulto muy, no hacia mas de grave la llevaron al hospital y no aguantó más y murió, con ella se fue mi ilusión y mi alegría llorar y dormir y a esas pesadillas se le pueden decir dormir

**Flashback**

Yo me encontraba en el colegio cuando en eso me llaman de la dirección diciendo me buscaban a mí, en eso sentí un pequeño mareo que mi amiga del costado se dio cuenta y me ayudo a sostenerme. Salí corriendo del salón para ir a la dirección y ahí se encontraba mi padre.

Papá yo no hecho nada lo prometo- dije desesperada pensando que se había enterado que me gustaba escalar los árboles.

No hija no vengo a gritarte vengo a recogerte tengo que llevarte al hospital ha pasado algo malo-me lo dijo casi en susurro que logré escuchar

¿Cómo que algo malo papá? ¿Le pasó algo a Edward? –dije, ese pensamiento se me vino a la mente.

No pasa nada con Edward, pequeña tranquila-me dijo mi papá con una mirada que nunca le había visto, se veía muy depresivo como si los años le pasaran factura.

Al llegar al hospital se encontraban las hermanas de mi madre llorando, lo que me pareció aun más raro fue que cuando, volví a observar a mi padre estaba con los ojos rojizos de tanto llorar en silencio… aparte la mirada de él para fijarme a un chico de espaldas con cabello rojizo, ese era Edward. Quien volteó en seguida y me abrazó, yo me quede quieta sin entender su abrazo, hasta que escuché que alguien me llamaba en un susurro y me quede en shock al reconocer esa voz, era da me mi madre me separé de Edward y entré en el cuarto donde mi madre estaba conectada a muchos aparatos.

Bella hija- me dijo mi madre en un susurro- hay mi pequeña, ¿sabes? Ha llegado el momento de separarnos

¿Pero qué dices mamá? de acá saldrás pronto-le dije con la voz ronca por las lagrimas que no me permitían hablar bien

Si mi pequeña es momento que descanse-me lo dijo con unas lágrimas que se corrían en su rostro y lo único que hacía era limpiarlas con mis manos.

Mamá no me dejes por favor – susurré tocando su mano con desesperación, ya que la sentía muy fría

Lo siento mi pequeña Bella-me dijo en susurro poco audible-cuídate mucho y cuida de tu papá… que yo los cuidare del cielo.

¡¿Mamá? ¡¿Mamá? – grité pero nadie respondía. Los aparatos conectados a mi madre empezaron a sonar.

En eso entró la enfermera, el médico acompañado de mi papá y Edward quienes estaban llorando igual que yo...

Lo siento Sr. Swan intentamos todo, pero su esposa acaba de fallecer-dijo el doctor.

No papá, mi mamá no puede estar muerta, revívanla, haga algo doctor-le dije jaloneando su mandilón.

Hija tranquila, tu madre descansa en paz-me dijo abrazándome fuerte, como si en ese acto se le fuera la vida.

**Fin flashback**

Solo al recordar eso me traslada en el tiempo que perdí a mi madre. En esos momentos Edward también se encontraba conmigo, cuanto tenía que agradecerle a él, por estar en las buenas y en las malas…

Al pasar los años este peso y el dolor que se sentía en el corazón se hacía más llevadero. Edward siempre estuvo ahí para distraerme, como cuando fuimos a la playa:

**Flashback **

Te gané – me dijo Edward haciendo una torre de arena y yo apropósito lo empujé y él cayó encima de su torre fue tan gracioso ver la cara de Edward con un montón de arena, me agarró y me empujó en la arena en la cual caí en pompis y eso me dolió mucho

Oye, ayúdame a levantarme – le dije molesta con mi cara de dolor, él me sujetó de las manos, ayudándome a levantar y de la nada me dio un abrazo. Me quedé abrazada a él con mi cabeza en su hombro. El tiempo pareció detenerse para dejarnos así toda la vida.

**Fin flashback **

Como amo a mi padre, tanto como amo a Edward.

Al morir mi madre nos cambiamos de casa, ahora vivo en la orilla del mar con mi padre. En la época que mi mamá falleció mi padre mandó a construir aquella casa.


End file.
